Reminiscencia
by Tenshibara
Summary: El alcohol tiene la propiedad de nublar los sentidos y traer a la mente recuerdos de forma impía, memorias tormentosas que siempre están presentes; y que, a pesar de todo, no desea olvidar. Esta serie de drabbles participa en el Mes de apreciación Marzo-2017: Kazuma del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"
1. Bruma

**Disclaimer:** Noragami no me pertenece, sino a Adachi Toka.

Esta serie de drabbles participa en el _Mes de apreciación Marzo-2017: Kazuma del foro_ **"Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Acción:** Tomar alcohol.

* * *

 **Reminiscencia**

 _I: Bruma_

Las burbujas ascendían a la superficie dorada, perdiéndose en la bruma de la espuma.

¿Una?

¿Dos?

¿Tres?

Había perdido la cuenta y no era realmente que importara. Sus pupilas divagaron a su dos únicos acompañantes: Viina y Yato. No comprendía del todo qué decían, pero parecían estar en buenos términos, aún no se querían matar entre ellos. Eso estaba bien, necesitaba despejar la obnubilación que se apoderaba de su mente y, viéndolos tan animados, bebiendo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, creyó oportuno salir por algo de aire fresco.

Yukine se había ido a dormir temprano. Hiyori no se había presentado a la reunión improvisada de Yato para celebrar el Día de los Inocentes porque estaba en época de exámenes. Daikoku cuidaba a Kofuku para que no hiciera algo inapropiado, a pesar de que no sería nada nuevo para sus amigos. Y él, él simplemente se ahogaba en sus recuerdos.

Tomar alcohol no le disgustaba, pero tampoco era su pasatiempo favorito. Admitía que el tentador líquido animaba las reuniones y unía, sorprendentemente, a personas —dioses— que estaban en malos términos. Sin embargo, a él lo alegraba muy poco y por eso solía beberlo en cantidades moderadas, pero ¿qué podía hacer cuando Viina no paraba de ofrecerle vaso tras vaso?

Por lo general, era normal que el alcohol tuviera cierto efecto mágico en su cerebro que le hacía recordar cosas que no olvidaba, pero procuraba no pensar. Y cada vez, rememoraba el escenario de pesadilla del que fue culpable, junto a sus consecuencias, como si lo estuviera viviendo. La nitidez de sus reminiscencias lo asustaba, escocía su alma y lo sumía en una ola de tristeza que, en ocasiones como esa, permitía que diera rienda suelta a un sinfín de emociones, porque sabía que estas no lastimarían a Viina, ya que ella estaba consciente del remordimiento que él siempre había cargado.

Las nubes se deslizaban de forma vaga y apenas permitían que lo rayos lunares tocaran el suelo. Pero él podía ver las estrellas, identificarlas si quería porque cada vez que la cálida bruma cubría sus pensamientos, el cielo se le antojaba similar, sino idéntico, al de aquel nefasto día que cambió el destino.


	2. Veneno

**Disclaimer:** Noragami no me pertenece, sino a Adachi Toka.

Esta serie de drabbles participa en el _Mes de apreciación Marzo-2017: Kazuma del foro_ **"Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Rated:** M (Mejor dicho, un intento de gore mal hecho xD)

* * *

 **Reminiscencia**

 _II:_ _Veneno_

Era un escenario escarlata. El carmesí impregnaba la tierra y la superficie impecable de los tatamis. El aroma se viciaba cada vez más con el hierro, producto de los cuerpos que caían, convulsionando, ahogándose en su propio fluido vital, con el brillo de sus pupilas extinguiéndose, mermándose como la esperanza de la utopía de la gran Vaisravana.

En realidad, Yatogami era un dios de la calamidad. Desmembraba, cercenaba, aniquilaba, sin parpadear, sin hacer caso a súplicas, llantos o ruegos silenciosos. Pero Kazuma era peor, y él lo sabía. Sabía que allí, escondido, incapaz de enfrentarse a la muerte, sabiendo que merecía el mismo destino que el resto del clan "Ma", como si su cruel solución lo colocara en un pedestal que lo redimía de sus pecados; tan solo conseguiría su propia conmiseración y el peso de la palabra "cobarde" rondando en su mente por la eternidad.

Porque estaba consciente de ello y de la fragilidad de Bishamonten, había decidido cargar con ese peso él solo, en aras de evitar otra tragedia. Por ello, grabaría en su retina cada segundo de ese día, para tenerlo siempre presente y hallar formas de evitarlo en el futuro, para evitar lastimar a quien más quería.

Olía podrido. Los sentimientos reprimidos y malvados de los _shinki_ se esparcían por el aire, cual esporas venenosas, contaminando más al resto, entre ellos y a ellos mismos. El paraje que se desplegaba frente a él era digno de la tragedia y desesperación en pleno campo de batalla mientras un solo ser sesgaba la maldad y lo retorcido con gráciles movimientos de su katana. De fondo, como un lejano aullido, se podían escuchar los ruegos de una de los siete dioses de la fortuna a la par que su cuerpo hallaba consuelo en la desaparición del dolor físico, pero su corazón y mente se hallaban perturbados por ver a su querida familia siendo asesinadas a manos de un desconocido, impávido, como si nada lo afectara.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de minutos, pero se sintió una eternidad. Kazuma, cuando todo acabó, observó la espalda del dios errante alejarse por el sendero, acompañado de una figura pequeña y ataviada de blanco, como si todo hubiera sido una ilusión.

A pesar de parecer una pesadilla sacada de un subconsciente atormentado, había sido real, cada segundo, y él lo sabía. Tan solo restaba dejarse consumir por las dolorosas reminiscencias


	3. Melancolía

**Disclaimer:** Noragami no me pertenece, sino a Adachi Toka.

Esta serie de drabbles participa en el _Mes de apreciación Marzo-2017: Kazuma del foro_ **"Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Emoción:** Tristeza.

* * *

 **Reminiscencia**

 _III: Melancolía_

No valía la pena recordar un pasado inalterable, con tan solo aprender de este bastaba; sin embargo, era difícil.

De nuevo, sus pupilas se clavaron en algo más allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver. Observaba con fascinación la inmensidad del universo. Las estrellas ígneas, los asteroides, los planetas, la Vía Láctea, los agujeros negros, un sueño dentro de un sueño… Esa visión, le recordaba el inmutable hecho de que su existencia se reducía a una ínfima parte de ese todo.

Era natural sentirse impotente, a la par que la incertidumbre lo devoraba de a poco, tan lentamente que ni él mismo se percataba. Solo quedaban los rastros de una melancolía inigualable y un obstinado sentido del deber que lo rescataba de hundirse en una ola gigantesca de tristeza.

No sabía qué le ocurría, y tan solo atinó a culpar al alcohol. Era consciente de su personalidad, que solía preocuparse de más y prefería cargar con todo él solo. Sin embargo, empezaba a obsesionarse y eso lo atormentaba, fraccionaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como si estuviera desvaneciéndose, al punto que temía olvidar quién era. Porque si olvidaba quién era, significaba olvidar a Viina, y ella era lo único que aún le permitía mantenerse cuerdo.


	4. Futuro

**Disclaimer:** Noragami no me pertenece, sino a Adachi Toka.

Esta serie de drabbles participa en el _Mes de apreciación Marzo-2017: Kazuma del foro_ **"Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Género:** Spiritual.

* * *

 **Reminiscencia**

 _IV: Futuro_

—Kazuma, ¿qué haces aquí solo?

La voz de Yato lo sobresaltó. Se percató de una única y rebelde lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. Disimuladamente, la limpió para encararlo.

—Tomaba aire —se excusó, haciendo gala de su autocontrol.

—Ya… —Yato dejó deslizar la mentira y se sentó en el porche—. Bishamon bebió tanto que terminó durmiéndose.

—¿Está bien?

—Eso creo. —Se encogió de hombros. Clavó sus profundas pupilas en la regalía y habló con mesura—. ¿Tú lo estás?

Kazuma parpadeó con dubitación cuando lo tomó por sorpresa. Con resignación, decidió confesar:

—Solo recordaba.

—Es el aniversario, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo sabías?

—Sí. —Yato curvó los labios melancólicamente—. Pensé que si tonteábamos un rato, lo olvidarían o, por lo menos, no se hundirían en esos recuerdos. Parece que funcionó con Bishamon, pero…

—Fue mi culpa y no debo olvidarlo.

—No creo que alguien en particular sea el responsable. —Alzó una ceja y se hizo para atrás, escrutando el cielo en busca de sus lejanos milagros—. Todos tenemos, en cierta medida, la culpa.

—Si yo no…

—Dudo que el clan "Ma" esté resentido contigo —atajó—. A veces, las decisiones que tomamos son para un bien mayor. No es que justifique lo que pasó; sin embargo, en ese momento considero que acudir a mí fue lo más adecuado para evitar que Bishamon se corrompiera más y ocurriera una catástrofe con las regalías. Me gusta verlo desde otro punto de vista, sabes; creo que todos ellos están de acuerdo que fue un sacrificio necesario para proteger a su diosa.

—¿Piensas que están observándonos?

—Sí. Ahora eres el guía de Bishamon y apuesto que todos ellos, allá en el cielo, tienen puestas sus esperanza en ti porque saben que eres el más adecuado para permanecer junto a ella. Mientras los tengas presente como un buen recuerdo, vivirán en ti y te guiarán por el camino correcto; así que confía.

Kazuma no pudo ocultar su estupefacción. Agradecía que Yato lo tuviera en tan alta estima a pesar de todos los errores que había cometido. En su fuero interno, acarició la idea de dejarse llevar por sus palabras y confiar en él mismo y en todos lo que lo precedieron, porque así lo querrían ellos.

—O eso es lo que vi en una película infantil. —Sacó la lengua de forma traviesa y se puso en pie enérgicamente. Le dedicó una última mirada y palmeó su cabeza con cuidado—. No sé si te lo digan con frecuencia, pero buen trabajo, Kazuma.

Kazuma separó los labios e hizo una breve inclinación. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, esta vez con la certeza de que todo estaría bien y si no lo estaba, hallaría una solución para protegerlos y que el pasado no se repitiera.

Tan solo con el suave rumor de las cigarras, prometía que haría su mejor esfuerzo como guía de una de los dioses de la fortuna. Hizo un pacto silencioso: estaría siempre junto a Viina, porque ella era su presea.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _La verdad, esta historia se me hizo muy difícil de escribir; y más cuando me tocó rated M... Estoy conforme con el resultado, aunque siento que entraría más en categoría T. En fin, me pareció interesante escribir sobre Kazuma. Me di cuenta de que es un personaje fuerte que, como toda persona, tiene debilidades y procura ocultarlas para no molestar a los demás. Por lo tanto, se me ocurrió que todos esos sentimientos reprimidos podrían generar cierta melancolía en él y he aquí el resultado._

 _Espero que te haya gustado esta serie de drabbles y me encantaría saber tu opinión._

 _¡Excelente semana!_


End file.
